Two Birds One Stone
by angelkitten545
Summary: Maka's a nerd who loves to sing and want to be a star. Soul's a rising star who just's wants someone to treat him normally when they meet i guess you could say it's like killing to birds with one stone rated K for now might change SoMa
1. Chapter 1

I took my stand on stage and grabbed my mic whiles looking at my adoring fans and smiled.

**Since you been gone (Kelly Clarkson) Maka**

The beat started and I stared to sing

_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah since you been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time _

_It wasn't long till called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah since you been gone_

The beat picked up and I started to dance with the song

_And all you ever hear me say _

_Is I just want to with you_

_I guess you never felt the same_

The beat picked up faster and I started to dance more

_(Chorus)_

_Since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so moving on yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you _

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone._

_(Chorus end)_

_How can I put it? _

_You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah since you been gone_

_How come I never heard you say?_

_I just want to be with you _

_I guess you never felt that way_

_Chorus_

_Since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so moving on yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you _

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone._

_(Chorus end)_

_You had your chance you blew _

_It out of sight out of mind _

_Shut your mouth cause I can't take it _

_Again and _

_Again and _

_Again and_

_Again._

The beat stopped for a while then started again

_Chorus_

_Cause Since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so moving on yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you _

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should now (should now)_

_That I get what I want _

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone _

The beat faded out

_Since you been gone_

I stood there while the audience was clapping and chanting my name I thought I heard someone scream "Maka I love you" when something hit me.

Beep, Beep, Beep. Oh yea that's write it was a dream. I'm Maka Albarn I'm a total nerd and I only have 5 friends. I've always had the dream of becoming a singer but I'm too scared to sing in front of people. I got up to get ready for school I put on my white shirt and paid skirt with black combat boots. I came out of my room. I walked into the living room and saw my drunk good for nothing father passed out on the couch. I sigh then walked to get something to eat. After I'm done eating I'm ready to walk out of the door when heard my father mummer "Maka I love you don't go" I just sigh and walk out the door.

I walked to school but as soon as I got in the school gate there was a bog commotion going on. I saw Tsubaki and waved and here

"Hi" Tsubaki said with a smile

"Hey" I said "um what going on"

"Well everyone heard that the Band D.S.E (**Death Star Eater) **was coming to this school" Liz said coming up with her sister patty

"I-don't know how to deal with this" Chrona said

"Giraffes ha-ha I'll break their necks" Patty said in her crazy way.

"OHHH that makes sense" I said "well guys I'll see you in class". Those are my 4 friend I was telling you about Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz and Patty. I told them I was headed to class but in reality I was actual headed to the music room. When I got there I sat down at the piano and opened my book of songs.

I placed my had on the piano and stared to play a song I recently wrote it was called love song (Sara bereilles)

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that _

_Made room for me but to soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm usually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this _

_You mean well but you make this hard on me _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song _

_Cause you ask for it _

_cause you need one, you see _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song _

_Cause you tell me it makes or breaking this_

_If you're on your way _

I stop there cause I knew the bell was gonna ring plus I wasn't finish with the song . I turned around to go to my first period, but I meet the class not empty instead I meet a pair of ruby red staring at me in amazement.

"Soul Eater Evans" I said.

* * *

This chapter is complete

i'll try to update early

thankz for reading

plz review

angel-kitten


	2. What just happened

**Sorry for the long wait of this chapter **

**i had a lot to do **

**also thank you for the reviews i got **

**i was happy to see them**

**here is chapter 2**

* * *

Soul's P.O.V

"Soul Eater Evans" was all she said before turning bake to the piano, getting her things and then making her way to the door. She looks a lot like a girl I had met 7 years ago. She look a lot like "Maka" I said while she was walking out I grabbed her hand. She made a swift turn and pushed me back with her other hand. She looked with hate (and tears) in her eyes but she a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry my names not Maka its Angel am also very sorry I pushed you down" her smile then turns into a frown and she walks out of the class. The only thing that is in my mind is what just happened

She knew my whole name and only a few people know my whole name ( 6 to be exact)

She didn't go berserk when she saw me instead she had a look of hated in her eyes

Her voice was amazing

I just sat there in aw. There was only one person who did that it was Maka Albarn (she didn't treat him like a big shot minus the hating eyes) , I sat there thinking about her maybe I can met her again someday.

Maka P.O.V

"Why, why did he have to come back" I shouted I didn't want him to know it was me that's why I pushed him and said my name is angel (it's actually her nickname but well get to that later on in the story. I hate him for leaving but I also still love him." Why is this so hard? Why does it hurt so much?" I said The only way to deal with my pain was to sing

_**Poison (Beyonce) **_

_You're bad for me _

_I clearly get it_

_I don't see how something good could come from loving you_

_The death of me must be your mission _

_Cause with every hug and kiss _

_You're snatching every bit of strength _

_That I'm gonna need _

_To fight of the inevitable_

_And it's a heart- breaking situation_

_I'm up in _

_But I can't control _

_Chorus_

_You're just like poison slowly moving through my system _

_Breaking all of my defenses with time _

_You're just like poison and I just don't get it _

_How could something so deadly _

_Feel so right_

_I'm not sure what to do _

_It the care 22 _

_But the cure is found in you_

_I don't want it but I do your just like poison _

_I'm afflicted I'm addicted_

_I can't lie _

_Kiss me one more time before I die_

"Maka why didn't you tell us why did you keep this from us" I looked up and saw Tsubaki standing in front of me. Why didn't I tell them? Oh yea their my crazy nutty friends

"Why I didn't tell because I know you guess are gonna do something stupid" I said

"Well too late I got you on video sing and I'm gonna upload it" Liz said with a evil smile

"Liz you will do no such thing" I said

"To late"

Oh gosh what just happened?

* * *

ohh my gosh what did Liz do

how will Maka handle this

how does Soul and Maka know each other

Keep reading to find oh

Thank you for reading

Plz review

Angel kitten


	3. Promise

**Hello my people i'm sorry for this late update **

**i am very thankful for the reviews,followers and favorites i have been getting **

**thank you very much **

**ok so here chapter 3**

**disclaimer- i don not own soul eater or any of the characters **

* * *

Maka P.O.V

"Liz please tell that you didn't send that video please I would die of embarrassment" I basically cried

Liz looked at her phone then looked at me and smiled

"Maka of course I didn't why would I do that to my best friend" she said and I felt a wave of relief run through me.

"Maka tell us one thing why would you tell us you can't sing when you have this amazing voice" Tsubaki asked

Maka Smiled back at the memory

_*flashback*_

_I was sitting on my couch reading a book when I heard_

"_MAKA" Liz shouted and kicked my door open practically braking down my door _

"_MAKA WERE GOING OUT AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO REFUSE" Liz said _

_I knew there was no way getting out of this so I just agreed. They told me I might run so they ot me dressed._

_Time skip _

_We went to a club that was having Karaoke._

_Oh no I though. Liz, Tsubaki and Chrona (_**by the way Chrona is a girl**_) the sung a few song and some time passed I just sat there at the table sipping my drink. Then I saw Liz advance toward me_

"_Com' on Maka were gonna sing a song together "Liz a song together _

"_Liz I can't I really can't please don't make me "I said she just gave a weird look then walked off_

_I was shocked I thought she would have put up more of a fight. I was glad she didn't. I just shrugged it off. I was glad that I was still able to keep my "Promise"._

_* end flashback*_

"Because I made a promise to someone very important to and I intent to keep it" I said

"What was that promise" Liz said

"Com'on do tell" Tsubaki said

"Yea Maka do tell" Chrona said.

I just smiled

It a secret and then I walked out the bathroom leaving them all in curiosity.

Normal P.O.V

Soul was sure that the girl who was sing in the music room was Maka. He was defiantly sure of it. He walked out of the music room I stopped and thought about it for a while. When she saw him she didn't jump up and scream but instead she looked at him with hatred.

Is she really who she say she is; Angel.

Soul saw a hint of pale blonde pass me. he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating but he was sure. He saw it again and this time he was so sure. Maka had pale blond hair he thought

So he did what any other normal-love-struck-assuming guy would do

He followed her

* * *

**That was chapter 3 **

**What gonna happen will soul find out about Maka **

**and whats Maka "promise"**

**it's short i know i'm sorry for that**

**i might have to stop this story i'm not sure**

**well any way i hope you enjoyed this **

**plz review **

**angel **


End file.
